


We got that love, the crazy kind

by SamiraScamander



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roisa Fic Week 2018, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Luisa looked at her shaking hands and decided she could not wait any longer. She just had to do it now. Call Rose."You reached the mailbox of Rose Solano. Please leave a message and I will call you back as soon as I can."Aka: Luisa is near a relapse and she calls Rose for help.





	We got that love, the crazy kind

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: after season 1 finale, season 2,3,4 doesn't exist here.

Luisa looked at her shaking hands and decided she could not wait any longer. She just had to do it now. Call Rose.

"You reached the mailbox of Rose Solano. Please leave a message and I will call you back as soon as I can." 

Luisa sighed. Of course Rose couldn't pick up now. Maybe it was a sign from the universe, telling her to finally let go of Rose? Luisa considered it but started to leave a message anyways. Luisa felt like Rose was the only person in this world who truly understood her. Maybe Rose would call back. Maybe she wouldn't. She had to try it, no matter what happened.

"Rose I know if I haven't called in months but I really really need you now. I know it's selfish and dumb but I need something I can hold onto to, someone I can talk to so I won't be drinking today. It hasn't been easy for me.. I guess you hadn't had a calm life either..", she said shaking, nearly crying.

She looks outside, looking at the big forest, the dark water in front of her house and the light half moon. It was incomplete, just like she was.

Luisa always had an addictive and obsessive personality. That's why she was an alcoholic and falling in love with Rose. 

"It's just... I feel so desperate, so out of control, my life has been ripped apart. I was never close with my family but they was still important for me. Now there is no chance of them ever forgiving me. My family has left me, but what hurts the most is you not being by my side anymore. It hurts so much Rose.. I tried to move on, I really-"  
She stopped talking, she couldn't continue talking even if she wanted to. The tears overwhelmed her. She tried to catch her breath, to calm down but she just couldn't.  
"I tried, Rose. So badly. I tried to stop but I just couldn't, I just.., I can't let go. Can't let you go." She took a deep breath and tried again to even her breathing and stop her crying. 

"Please call me back. I need you and I still love you."

Luiss finally came down from her break down, now staring empty at her phone, hoping Rose would call.

But she wouldn't. Because Rose left all her stuff from that life behind in the Marbella, including the phone she was using as Rose Solano. 

Rose would never get Luisa's message and Luisa will never know why Rose hadn't answered her call.


End file.
